THE Final Fantasy
by NovaCrystallis
Summary: HHave you ever wanted to be a hero? Not Jiro, OC  his life was pretty normal until he became destined to save the world from a new threat. Dragorath OC  attempts to destroy the world with his band of villian. But will Jiro's lack of skill be his failure?


The songs introduced throughout my chapters would be the song in the background as you read that certain part. I believe it would add to the effect of the story . Anyway, all songs are _final fantasy _soundtracks and can be easily found. and also i now know after the write up of the first chapter that dragorath my OC is actually the same name as a charecter from final fantasy 11...ignore him :') Dragorath is too good a name to give up now!

Any comments are welcome i hope you all enjoy it as i will make more chapters based on whether people enjoy it or not. Peace out peeps!

* * *

><p>Song: Terras theme. (FF VI)<p>

_Have you ever wanted to be a hero? Ha… not me why bother? They always have some impossible task thy must accomplish… Destroy a powerful villain bent on destroying the world, stop death itself? Nah not me fuck that… I am happy with living the quiet life, well, that's what I would have liked but eh I ended getting caught in this myself … Fuck my life… Strange isn't it how you dream about wild and fanatical things when you live a normal life. But when you live that life, you only dream of normal boring, trivial things… I am Jiro Strauss and I am the one thing I despise… a hero… my job? To recruit the best of the best… the heroes of old to help me in my quest to save the eidolons from the grip of the evil necromancer Dragorath and his band of villains. What have I accomplished so far? Fuck all, truth is I suck… Hard. I've spent the last three months running from any serious competition on the battlefield. How can I possibly recruit the likes of Cloud Strife? When I can't even kill a flan… This is gunna be a long ride… _

13:53

Coral desert

No song.

"Fuck! Fuck! Slow down! I'm not built for this…" Panting Jiro collapsed and rolled over facing the clear blue sky. He was short in only five foot four. His long raven hair billowed across his face which gave him a shy expression, one of awkwardness. His eyes were the deepest shade of emerald as were all the people from his out all he could hear was the foot steps of boots; Closing his eyes he imagined his old home, Lindblum. Its clear blue skies and deep trees of the forest around. Nothing like the bleak desert of Coral. _Why me? _He thought. Jiro had neither the build nor brain for being a hero. But that's what he is, an l'cie branded by anima with the sole focus of bringing a group together to defeat the necromancer Dragorath who is supposedly looking for the underworld crystal. The underworld crystal, a powerful device forged by the eidolons themselves supposedly controls the afterlife. Acting as a gate it can stop souls from there entering the world again. The thought scared Jiro, _think of the people he could bring back he thought… Sephiroth… garland… the evil lunarian Zemus… whatever he devises to do cannot be good _he thought. So with that his journey was mapped out he would accompany Cecil Harvey summoned to the earth by the divine powers of anima, and was tasked with the mission to recruit Cloud strife, a mysterious man who once saved Gaia from the grips of Sephiroth a man fuelled by the hatred of himself and all of life, he wished to become a god and take control of all life to meld it into his own creation. Cloud since the stopping of Sephiroth a second time slipped from the view of public and no one knew of his location other than his close friends. Which is what brought them to the area of coral where hopefully they would meet Cid Highwind, an aircraft flyer who knew the whereabouts of Cloud.

"Get up… Now." Opening his eyes he saw the pure white hair of Cecil the paladin. He was smiling but there was a clear tension in his voice, Jiro had slowed him down all week, he just was not physically fit enough to compete with him on the field, maybe with time he would not be so dependant.

"Right boss… just a slight breather, please? No? Ok... I'm coming" sitting up he watched the back of Cecil wondering how he could ever compete with him and wonder whether they would all think anima chose wrong person destined to be the saviour of the world.

21:23

Nimbelheim

Belief (final fantasy XI)

"You have been brought back for one reason, for the tasks you all failed… The destruction of Gaia! All of your different motives have tried to end the existence of the planet whether it to be to remould it for how you see fit… To end it existence because you are different… Or for utter destruction of life. Either way I intend to change that. Think about this, you have all been defeated by a group of "heroes" shouldn't we have learnt by now that the way to increase our odds is to accomplish this too? That is my plan we work as a team and bring the end of this planet and start a new on Terra! I have one condition… The eidolons are mine" The setting of the speech was in the dark hall of the Shinra mansion. The audience of the speech were four men the sinister silhouettes of past villains of lecturer was Dragorath a sinister looking man tall at six foot two his lean build and long dark green hair gave him the air of a malevolent being sent from the gods to destroy. From the parting of his long fringe one crimson eye was visible an eye that distilled fear in all that glanced at it.

"What's in it for us? You talk of all this but there is no incentive that I can see for me. You get the eidolons, you get the glory of victory, and I presume you fulfil some other interior motive. But for me I see no goal." The cool voice of the crimson being was that of kuja a Genome thwarted by Zidane a thousand years before the present day, brought back to life by the underworld crystal stolen by Dragorath.

"Isn't it simple? I being a warrior of the dark must depend on this-"he points at the crystal floating in his hand "where as the warriors of light can freely bring back heroes of light with there divine crystals. Your precious brother, Zidane, will most likely come back meaning you can finally extract the revenge you so deeply desire." A manic grin spread across Dragorath's face showing his pure malice and hatred of those good and pure. What could his hatred be fuelled by thought Kuja. Whatever it was was of little importance right now… _Zidane… how long has it been? Your smug face at the hands of my death your undying kindness even towards me… Enraged me!_ Composing himself he agreed that he would help.

"Cloud…." The ice cold voice was that of Sephiroth. Then he nodded also. Genesis Rhapsodos ex soldier a defect in most looked at Sephiroth in disgust… _never good enough was I? Ill show them all… ill kill Cloud not you! _"I will do it" The final man laughed. "There is nothing you can give to me to persuade me to fight for you. I do not need anything nor do I want anything… So what do you offer me?" Dragorath looked at Cid Raines and said slowly and clearly

"Freedom… is yours if you only comply… Freedom from your brand, and your focus which is right now to aid me…" Cid stared intently for a long time finally agreeing and sitting on a table. "Good there will be more of you soon enough but for now I only need the assistance of you, our target the band of l'cie forming under the leadership of one Jiro Strauss find this man and… kill him, oh and if you manage to find one of your dear 'friends' do what you wish with them, they are of no importance to me."

14:24

Crystal cavern.

Rose of May (Final Fantasy IX)

_I'm back… How? Where's Rusty? Vivi…Garnet? Oh my dear Garnet where are you. _Zidane wakes from his summoned slumber to find himself within a chamber empty expect for a golden crystal…

_I speak to you Zidane in request of your aid… the world is in danger and your assistance is needed will you comply oh hero of old Zidane. _

"Hero? Wow. Errm ok I suppose I can seeing as you have gone to the trouble of bringing me back, but am I the only one? That's a bit daunting if you ask me."

_Hero's have already been assembled all you have to do is be found, a man destined with that task is already on his way to your location just be there when he arrives and you will have fulfilled part of your focus. _

"My focus? What?"

_On your shoulder is a brand… A brand that makes you an l'cie, a servant of a fal'Cie, I am… the fal'Cie, Prophet I am the fal'Cie of the crystalis nova. Will you obey? Or will you decline my offer and return to the afterlife. _

"Ok… On one condition, that I get to see Garnet." The crystal glowed with a radiance unseen to Zidane before. On the face of the crystal was Garnets flowing brown hair, her smooth face – just like it was all those years ago- smiling at him… Smiling… One tear, two tears, then more tears came, he couldn't stop.

"I will do it… Was she always smiling till the end?"

_Yes… Always_

16:52

Day 2

Coral Desert Prison

No song

"This errm… doesn't really look like somewhere a great hero like Cid would stay for his holidays…." Jiro was sitting on the parched earth staring at the huge compound, the golden cup soaring above. Cheers from the chocobo racing above could be heard as distant cries, a constant reminder to the prisoners of a freedom which they do not possess.

"He obviously is not here for a leisurely break; he is probably a prisoner for some sort of crime or what not." Cecil's white hair blowing in the wind gave his persona the essence of a lone ranger. But he was not alone he had Jiro _no he's alone… I'm useless._

"So what do you suggest? Go in as visitors perhaps pay the guards for his release?" Turning around Cecil looked at him with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"That would never work; we are going to break him out" Jiro let out an involuntary groan and lay down closing his eyes. "Another fight? Are you serious, this time they will have guns… now I know you can use a sword pretty well but your not bullet proof… unless you have some crazy magic that can somehow-" Cecil cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"That is exactly what I have, I can heal both of us do not fear. But you must help me you can fight, I know you can the brand allows you to use magic all you have to do is believe in yourself and all will work… do you trust me?" Sighing Jiro nodded his head. _This is fucking ridiculous we're both going to die for some potty mouthed airship driver, I mean come on I can fucking ride the ship myself if it means we don't look like human sieves by the end of this. _"Ok lets do this I trust you."

"Good, this is what we shall do."

17:47 Day 2

Coral prison

Song: Opening bombing mission (final fantasy VII)

Footsteps pounding Jiro jumped calling the strength within his brand and vaulted over the prison gate; all fifteen feet of it. _Whoa! What the fuck, I did not expect that… Cecil was right I can do this… I can be a hero, I can- _Jiro was sent flying through the air by a guard who had speared him to the wall. Lights flying through his eyes Jiro had to act, and now or he would die surely. Mustering every ounce of power he could find and all he could muster was the strong distinct ebb and flow of fear. _You can do this Jiro you can do this… it's not only your life on the line its Cecil's._ The guard was now charging towards him assembling his weapon, a one shot gun blade –standard issue for Shinra corp. - distance between them shortening with every fraction of a second he hesitated. _Fuck it._ Jumping to his feet, Jiro ran for the nearest cover he could find to gather his concentration. Bullets flying through the air towards him, he had no choice but to jump behind the cover of a jeep. The screech of metal on metal and the involuntary shaking made Jiro disgusted with himself. Looking down he noticed the sword given to him by Cecil. The blade; a one handed claymore had a sapphire centre with a silver edge, the inscription ran down the blade read "_I yield to those who believe"… Cecil… you knew didn't you? That I wasn't made for this so you gave me the tools for the job… I can't let you down now then can I? _Jiro made his charge once the guard ran out of bullets, sensing the power within his brand he hoisted the blade on his shoulders –it was heavy in his hands- gripping tight around the hilt. Swinging with full force metal met metal as sparks flew from both blades. Jiro had forgotten a crucial factor, this was still a trained swordsman, brand or no brand, Jiro was outmatched. Twirling in a flurry of skill, the guard disarmed Jiro and punched him full in the face in quick succession.

"You're nothing boy… You're an l'cie? What a joke… I'd hoped for a better fight but alas that will not be the case… enjoy deaths cold embrace" hoisting his gun blade above his head, the guard readied the final thrust that would end Jiro's miserable existence. _Fuck… its over. _

End of chapter song: Terras theme (Final Fantasy VI)

_Have you ever wanted to be a hero? I am Jiro Strauss and I am a hero... Right? _

_~This was just the beginning, for what was about to come would change the world forever~_


End file.
